Digi piece: the pirate kings adventure
by pearlshipping-daikari12
Summary: Join monkey d Davis, a boy who ate a devil fruit that give him two devil fruit powers the gum-gum fruit and the wind-wind fruit. join Davis and his friends on there adventure to conquer the grand line become the king of the pirates and gain the treasurer obtained by the original king of the pirates gold rogers, THE ONE PIECE. rated t for swearing and character death's.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Wow Tai that sounds amazing! You have to take me on your next adventure I want to be a pirate just like you! Said a eight year old crimson-haired boy.(think luffy hair but in a crimson color)

Hahaha, Davis your just a kid your not strong enough. Said a brown-haired man, named Tai.

I am strong, my punches are like pistols! Davis said, punching the air.

Ok Davis how about a bet, if you can punch me and move me from this spot you can come with me on my next adventure, but if you can't you have to run around the island in your underwear. Tai said, smirking and showing Davis his cheek.

Alright prepare to eat your words Tai. Davis said, as he pulls his fist back and subconsciously gathering all his energy into his fist. Davis than hit's tai with all he got resulting in Tai getting thrown through the wall and on to the street face first. Tai's-crew was jaw-dropped and stared at Davis amazed.

Tai and his crew realized what Davis had done, he had manage to use haki and were amazed he could use it as a kid. Tai's-crew was speechless but Davis had the best reaction of all. He was amazed and kept looking at the hole in the wall and at his fist. The only words he could say where

Whoa. Tai had gotten back up after Davis attack and walked to the bar. He just walked back to his seat next to Davis and before starting to eat asked Davis a question.

Nice punch, where you learn to do that? Tai asked, Davis had finally managed to a hold of himself and answer the question.

I don't know I just focused my energy and punched you. Davis said, and Tai realized Davis had use armament haki.

Before Tai could asked another question the bar doors slammed open.

So these are the low life pirates I've heard around town, they look like a bunch of weaklings to me. Said the leader of the men how looked to be mountain bandits.

What can I do for you today? Said a orange-haired woman wearing a blue bandana named Sora, who was the owner of the bar and Davis's mother figure.

We didn't come here to start trouble all we want is some sake, I say about… 10 barrels. Said the bandit leader.

Sorry but where fresh out of sake at the moment. Sora said.

Is that so, because I see these pirates drinking some. Is that water in there glasses? The bandit leader asked.

No, that's just the last of the sake I had in stock. Sora said, Tai notice the bandit and decided to cut in.

My apologies gentlemen, it looks like me and my friends have drink the place dry. You could have this it has even been opened yet. Tai said, offering a bottle of sake to the bandit.

The bandit was not pleased that a bunch of low life pirates had taken the sake they wanted. The bandit smashed the bottle and spilling the sake on Tai and the floor.

I'm a man worth eight million BelI, one bottle of sake is not enough for me. The bandit leader said.

The bar was silent as Tai's eyes where cover by his straw-hat covering his emotion. His crew were just starring at there captain wondering what was about to happen.

Great, just great… now the floors all wet. Sorry about that Sora got a rag I could use? Tai asked, picking up the piece of broken glass from the bottle.

Oh, that's okay I'll clean it up. Sora said, looking for a rag.

The bandit drew his sword and slashed at the counter, shattering plates and sending Tai to the floor.

Since you like cleaning so much maybe you'll find this mess more appealing. The bandit said, and he and his men left the bar.

At this point Davis was ready to snap and attack the bandit for hurting his friends.

Tai are you okay. Sora said, wiping the sake from is face.

Not a problem in the world, Sora. Tai said, having a straight-face, Tai than snickered and the whole bar went into a laughing fit.

Man Tai, that guy had you good. Said a man with dirty blond-haired named Matt, Tai's first mate.

Hahahahaha! Tai laughed, as Sora cleaned the sake off him.

What is so funny! Davis screamed, unaware of releasing a power that made a some of Tai's crew faint, some started to sweet bullets, but most of Tai crew was starring at Davis. What he did to you was totally disrespectful! Davis screamed again.

Davis, he just spilled some sake on me, it's nothing to get all worked up about. Tai said, looking at the young boy.

Besides, look at what you did! Tai said, pointing to his crew.

Davis looked around the room and was shocked to see some of Tai's crew were unconscious, most were sweating bullets and only some where completely unfazed.

Davis, you used conqueror haki, only one in a million people have that power! Tai said, amazed.

But your still a kid and you can't control it. Plus you couldn't control it if you where a man ether. Said Tai jokingly to Davis.

Shut up! Davis said, punching Tai again not as hard as before but enough to send him to the floor again.

As he tried to cool down, Davis spotted a purple round fruit with blue swirls in a small chest and as hungry as he was he started to eat it.

Sora was helping Tai and manage to get the sake off his face. They both saw Davis eating very fast.

It's not good to eat out of frustration Davis. Tai said, and Davis told him to shut up, he was smiling till he saw what Davis was eating.

Wait what are you eating!? Tai screamed as Davis swallowed a large chuck of the fruit. Davis than looked up to him. No, did you eat the fruit in that box. Tai screamed, and Davis couldn't say anything.

Tai grabbed Davis by his feet and begin to shake him.

Spit it out right-now every last bit! Tai screamed, as he continued to shake Davis.

Tai what are you doing, let me go! Davis said to him.

Than suddenly Davis head stretched to the floor and as soon as it hit his head disappear into the air. Davis head reformed and he had a shocked face.

What's going on? Davis asked still shocked.

Davis, you just at a devil fruit and this one give you the powers of the gum-gum fruit, and the wind-wind fruit! Eating any of the devil fruits makes you lose your ability to swim, but the one you ate makes your body in to rubber and the power of the wind! Tai screamed, and Davis was horrified.

NO WAY! IT CAN'T!

YOU DUBMASS!

(THE NEXT DAY)

Sora was running to mayor house with a scared look on her.

She had just reach the mayors home opened the door to see the mayor sitting down drinking some tea.

Mayor come quick! Sora said, and she and the mayor rain to the town square.

(view change to the town square)

Bastard, when I get your foot of my face, I'm gonna beat the crap out of you for disrespecting Tai! Davis said, as he tried to remove the bandits foot from his face.

Early today Davis was at the bar with Sora, when the bandits came in and where saying that Tai and his crew were weak pirates. Davis said Tai was a great pirate and better than some stupid bandit. The bandit grabbed Davis by his shirt and put Davis against a barrel and put his foot on his face.

Stupid kid, let's hear you say that when your dead. The bandit said, drawing his saber.

Wait! Please let the boy go, I'll give you anything! The mayor said.

Sorry but he's chosen his own death. The bandit said, rising his sword.

Please, stop! Sora said, tears forming in her eyes.

The bandit bring his sword down but his sword was stop by Tai saber. Tai starred at the bandit with a glare that made the bandit blood run cold.

No body hurts my friends and gets away with it. Tai said, glaring at the bandit.

When those words left Tai mouth, matt used his rifle as a club and clobber all the bandits and left the leader for his captain. Bad idea because the bandit grabbed Davis and fled the scene using a smoke-screen. Tai was blind till the smoke cleared up and saw the bandit and Davis where gone.

Davis? Oh no, I let that guy take him, what are we gonna do!? Tai screamed, both shocked and scared.

Boss calm-down he couldn't have gotten far. Matt said, and they all went to find Davis and that bastard bandit.

(on a small boat on the far-side of the coast)

Hahaha, you stupid kid hope you can swim! The bandit said, holding Davis over the boats edge.

Hey, let me go you bastard! Davis said, trying to hit the bandit.

The bandit let Davis go and he fell into the ocean, Davis tried to stay above the water to not drown.

Hahahaha, sorry kid but nobody gonna save you here! The bandit, continued to laugh, till he heard a growl and turned around and saw a blue serpent with a yellow head and blue slit eyes. It was seadramon, the lord of the coast.

What is that thing! The bandit screamed, as the monster killed and ate him alive.

Help, somebody help! Davis screamed.

The sea king saw Davis and started to make it's way to eat him alive.

Gahhhhhhhh! Davis screamed, as he was being attacked by the seadramon.

Davis closed his eyes prepare to be killed, but when he opened he saw Tai and the seadramon

The seadramon started to look in there direction, but when it did it looked in fear. Tai was glaring at the seadramon, and it looked in fear.

Get lost. Tai said, keeping his glare on the seadramon.

The seadramon looked in there way for a few more seconds and than swam back into the deep water.

I'm in your dept Davis, Sora told me all about how you stood up for us. Tai said, as Davis was crying into his chest.

Don't cry you're a man now. Tai said to Davis.

But Tai your arm! YOUR ARM! Davis screamed, as we saw blood dripping from where Tai's right arm originally was.

Davis it's just an arm. I got another one right here I'm just glad your safe. Tai said, a Davis continued to cry into his chest.

(the next day)

Tai crew were loading there ship with supplies and the village went to see them off.

So your leaving! Davis asked Tai.

Yeah, it was a nice vacation but now we need part ways. Tai said to Davis.

But it's different this time, I'm not going to asked you take me with you because I'm gonna be a pirate all on my own. Davis told the tall man.

Nah, I wouldn't have take-in you with me anyway your still, to weak. Said Tai jokingly and sticking his tongue out at Davis, who got extremely pissed off.

I will make it as a pirate, I'll get a great crew that's better than yours! Than I'll be the king of the pirate and find the worlds greatest treasure, THE ONE PIECE! Davis screamed, to Tai his crew and the hole village.

Ha, you think you'll surpass us! Tai said as Davis was shaking with anger. In that case. Tai than put his straw-hat on Davis head. I'll leave this hat to you, it means more to me than anything in the world. So you better take of it, you here me. he said, as Davis began to cry.

Hey Davis, if your gonna be the pirate king than how about, I stay hear and teach you how control your haki and teach you how to wield a sword or two. Tai said grinning, as Davis looked shocked before smiling and tackling Tai to the floor.

I'll stay with you in the village with you and Sora for nine years okay! Tai said looking up and winking at Sora how blushed a bit.

You'll have to learn how to use those devil fruit power's yourself okay. Tai asked Davis.

Sure thing! Davis said happy, knowing his friend would be here with him.

Okay than, me and Sora will help you all the way. Right Sora! Tai said grinning to her.

Right! Sora said, grinning back.

Hooray! Davis said, knowing that it was going to be the best 9 years of his life!

**Hoped you guys like the story so far. This story will have Daikari, Taiora and many more shippings to come. Gave me some reviews and stay tune for the next chapter of digi piece: the pirate kings adventure!**

**Next chapter: new crewmate! Enter pirate hunter T.k!**

* * *

**hey guys look i kind of fix this chapter a little so i hope you like it and review.**


	2. New crewmate! Enter pirate hunter Tk

New crewmate! Enter pirate hunter T.k

(on a ship somewhere in east blue)

It was a beautiful day on the see. No clouds in the sky, the sea was calm and the weather was nice. A small ship was hosting a ball for various occasions. It was about the size of a small marine ship with a large deck and three sails. This party was about to face a very dangerous force!

Just as the party was reaching it's peak, a ship with a skull and two cross-bones with a heart in the middle of it's jolly roger, was spotted coming closer to the passenger ship. A pirate ship was about to attack in just a few minutes. The captain told the passengers to head to the life boat.

During all the commotion a brown-haired girl wearing a blue dress and blue heels, decide to make her move.

All the treasure on that ship, has my name on it! The girl said, as she ripped her dress of reviling a blue shirt with the word thief on the front and a yellow miniskirt.

The girl zip-lined down to the small pirate ship. She started to sneak around the ship and made it to the storage room where the treasure should be kept. Just as she opened the door a pirate came out of the room and she give a cute yelp and stepped back.

Hey, have I seen you before? The pirate asked, looking at her to see if he now's here.

The girl use this chance and kicked the pirate in his _you no where_, and he was down for the count. The woman ran past the unconscious pirate and reached the storage room. What she saw give her a look of excitement and disappointment. There was a pile of treasure of good size but it was not the best pile of treasure. But not denying free money, she grabbed a bag and started to load it with treasure.

(back on the passenger ship)

A young boy about the age of 13 walked into a room. Hello is there anybody here? The boy said, looking and sigh in relief.

The boy was short and scrawny. He had brown hair and was wearing a white shirt with a blue paints, he looked like he was wearing a marine uniform.

The boy started to look for supplies and found a barrel of food and started to roll it out of the room. He was heading back to the ship, but was stopped by a group of pirates.

Hey, Cody what you got there? Asked one of the pirates looking at him.

Cody became pale as a ghost, as the pirate looked a him. Um, I found this barrel of food and was going to take it to the ship. Cody said, laughing nervously.

Good idea, I'm hungry right now lets heat some right now! The pirate said, as they start to open the barrel.

Wait, what if Lucy finds out. Cody said, in fear what there captain might do to them.

We won't tell her, right Cody? Said the pirate, pointing his sword at Cody.

Cody just shacked his head up and down, sweating fast.

Just as they had the barrel opened a boy came crashed from inside the barrel destroying the top of it and the pirates fell to the floor.

Ah man, that was a great nap! Said the boy, stretching his arms.

The pirates looked at the boy. He looked like he was 17 years old. He appeared scrawny for his age, he had crimson hair, that was covered by a old tattered straw-hat, an open crimson jacket, that showed off his tone chest and abs, blue jeans shorts that went to his knees and a black sash tie around his waist, while wearing sandals. His most noticeable feature was a scar under his right eye and two long katana with a dragon head handles and guards tied to his right hip.

Man I'm hungry, wonder if there's anything to eat? The boy asked, looking around the room.

Hey don't ignore us, who are you! The pirates said, drawing there swords.

Me? I'm Davis. Davis said to the pirates.

Okay prepare to…

Hey, do you guys have any food around hear? Davis asked, interrupting the pirate.

Where talking to you, bastard! The pirates yelled.

That's it you straw-hat kid, your dead! The pirates said, running at Davis with there sword's.

The pirates slashed at Davis, but where surprised when there swords went through him like air and left no marks. Davis just smirked and used one of his katana and hit the pirates on there heads knocking them out cold.

Man, how attacks somebody when the just had a nap? Davis asked, as he return his katana to his right hip.

Cody was amazed, how could one boy talk down all these pirates, he kept asking himself.

Who are you? Cody asked the crimson boy.

How me? I'm Monkey D Davis, nice to meet you! Davis said, put his hand out.

I'm Cody, nice to meet you Davis. Cody said, as they shacked hands.

Hey Cody, is there anything to eat around here. Asked Davis, to the smaller boy.

I think there some in the storage room. Cody said, leading the boy the room.

When they got in the storage room, Davis was drooling a river when he saw the all the food that was there. Davis opened a barrel that had some meat in it and began to eat. As he was eating Davis notice that Cody looked nervous.

Hey Cody what are you doing with these pirates anyways? Davis asked him.

Cody felt sadden as he recalled the memory and told Davis.

You see, me and my sister where out fishing one day when Lucy and her crew came up to us. They grabbed my sister and threaten to kill her if I didn't become there cabin boy. That was two years ago and I've been here since. Cody said, finishing the story after telling Davis.

Davis walked up to Cody and ruffled his hair grinning. Cody that was a great thing to do you should be proud! Davis said grinning, while Cody just gave a small smile.

Anyway, Davis what made you come out to the sea? Cody asked Davis, wanting to know.

I promised the man how gave me this hat I would become the great pirate king! Davis said, looking at the straw-hat in his hand.

Cody looked at Davis with an angry expression. Why would you want to become a pirate!? The cold-hearted and kill millions innocent people. Cody yelled, at Davis.

Cody, just cause people call themselves pirates doesn't mean there bad people! Davis said, to Cody how just starred in shock.

Anyway, how about you Cody what's your dream? Asked Davis.

I wanna be a marine! Cody said with pride.

A marine? Davis asked, wanting to know if he heard right.

Yeah, it my dream to stop bad people and protect society. Cody said.

Cool. Than Cody I'm gonna help you accomplish that dream! Davis said, smiling.

Really thank… but we have to get away from Lucy. Cody said.

Cody than remembered how Davis was not hurt by the pirates swords.

Hey Davis, how come the pirates swords went right through you? Cody asked.

I ate a devil fruit that gave me the powers to control the wind and made my body rubber. Davis said.

What!? You ate one of the legendary devil fruit, but that means you can never swim again! Cody yelled.

True, but the devil fruit gave me two powers, it gave me control over the wind and it made my body into a rubber man. Davis said. Davis than showed Cody his powers by stretching his cheek out to far for a person to do and let his head get faze into the wind, this shocked Cody to the extreme.

Whoa. Was the only word that came out of Cody's mouth.

After 20 minutes of Davis stuffing his face, him and Cody made there way to the deck. When they got there they saw all the pirates on deck with a woman the size of a elephant. Davis guessed this was lucy.

Oh Cody, how is the most beautiful lady in the world. Lucy asked angrily.

Davis suspected Cody would, say she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Not you, you fat crazy bitch! Cody yelled, shocking everyone on the deck.

Lucy was furious and told her men to kill Davis and Cody. Cody was scared and afraid while Davis just grinned.

Cody go hid, I've got this. Davis said, as Cody just ran behind the mast of the ship.

As the pirates bring there swords down they where deflected by both of Davis's katana. Davis than spin around like a twister and hit all the pirates knocking them unconscious.

At this point Lucy was furious she ran at Davis with a huge iron club and brought it down on his head. She was surprised when he blocked with only his hand.

This what is for what you did to Cody, have a nice trip. Davis said, stretching his fist and letting the air surround his hand.

Gum-Gum: Wind Pistol! Davis screamed, and at incredible speed hit Lucy in the stomach sending her flying far into the sky until she was out of sight.

Hey Cody, maybe we should get out of here. Davis pointed to three marine ships, coming there way.

So let's go! Davis said, getting in a life-boat and telling Cody to get in.

um right, let's go Davis. Cody said, jumping into the life-boat.

Davis released the ropes and the boat dropped 30-feet crashing into the water. When the boat crashed into the water, it surprise a certain brown-haired girl that was securing her gold onto her little boat. The girl yelped and looked at Davis. There eyes met, his crimson eyes, looking into her brown eyes. They stayed like that for few minutes then went back to normal. However the 3 marine-ships fired cannonballs at the girl didn't notice till they were a few feet away from her.

Davis had sense the cannonballs thanks to his Haki and jumped onto the girls boat. Davis than used his wind powers to catch the cannonballs in midair and send them back at the marine ships and destroying them in the process.

Man, what people fire against a defenseless girl. Davis said, his back still towards the girl.

The girl was shocked looking at the boy in front of her. _he just took down three marine ships and didn't even break a sweat._ the girl thought, as she gazed at him.

Thanks for saving me! She manage to say, still keeping her gaze.

Davis looked at her and gave a warm smile. No problem, helping cute girls are part of the job. Davis said, smiling at her and she blushed after he called her cute.

While see you later, hope we meet again. Davis said, jumping onto his boat and him and Cody set the sails and set off.

The girl just waved at him still blushing and still amazed by his strength. _get yourself together, focus on_ _your goal._ the girl thought, securing her treasure and sailed off.

(back with davis)

Man that was cool! Davis said laying on the boat and Cody on the opposite side.

Davis was thinking about his crew. He wanted some really strong people. He than remembered something Lucy said during there battle. _wait a minute, your not pirate hunter T.k._ was Lucy said. This pirate hunter must be strong.

Hey Cody, do you know anything about this pirate hunter, T.k? Davis asked cody.

Yeah, he know as a beast that can take any pirate down! He's the most dangerous bounty hunter in all of east blue! Cody said surprise Davis asked.

Man he sounds strong, I'm gonna make him my first mate! Hahahaha! Davis said, grinning and laughing.

Are you insane! He could kill you! Cody yelled, shocked at Davis.

Calm down, I'm strong I won't go down easy. Davis said, smiling.

Anyway, are there any island nearby? Davis asked Cody.

Yeah, there's one about a mile from here and has a marine base. We could ask the islanders if they know anything about T.k. Cody said.

Okay let's go! Davis said.

Cody nodded and adjusted the sails to the right direction. Davis surprised Cody with something. He created a burst of wind skyrocketed the boat at super speed. Cody screamed and hold on to the boat while Davis was laughed like a maniac.

After an hour they reached the island dock and shored. Davis and Cody started to walk around the island.

Hey, do you know anything on pirate hunter T.k? Davis asked a man, and everyone around the give them a look of surprise and terror. I guess so. Davis said as he and Cody, continued walking.

I heard place has a marine base under the control of, captain Morgan. Cody said, and the islanders give the same expression when Davis said T.k name.

That's weird, I understand them being scared of T.k, but way a marine captain? Cody wonder.

This marine captain must be some bad guy. Davis said.

The two made there way to the marine base when they came across a huge wall. Davis and Cody looked over the wall and saw a huge clearing with a cross and man tied to it. The man with a drag blue-black bandana on his head that cover most of his dirty blond hair, a white shirt with black pants and yellow sash. He also had on green combat boots. From the way he was covered in dirt, he must have been there for a while.

Th-that's him! Pirate hunter T.k! Cody said in fear.

He's all tied up. I know I'll go untie him. Davis said, grinning.

What! If you untie him, he will kill you! Cody yelled.

As Davis was going to untie him, a ladder plopped up by them. A little girl climbed up and signaled the to stay quite. Seeing nobody around the girl jumped over the wall and run to T.k.

What is she doing!? She'll be killed! Cody said, Looking at the girl.

Davis just looked at the event happing.

T.k looked at the little girl. Hey, your that little Rika girl from the bar. T.k said.

Get out of here kid, you'll get hurt! T.k said coldly.

I made you some rice balls. Said Rika said, showing him the food.

Than a man with a group of marine walked up to them.

Scaring little girls are we T.k. the man in the suit said.

The man walked up to Rika.

That rice ball looks delicious, I'll take one. The man in the suit said, as he took one of the rice balls.

The man took a bite of the rice ball and chewed on it for a few seconds than spit it out with a look of disgusts on his face.

This is sweet, rice balls have to salt to idiot! The man said, yelling at Rika.

He grabbed the other rice ball, stomped on it.

Rika was crying that the food she made was being crushed. I worked so hard on those. Rika said.

Men through her out now! The man said.

But sir she a little girl. On of the marine solider said.

Do it, or you'll face my father. The man said.

The marines looked at each other, till one of them walked over to Rika.

No! Rika said, backing up.

I'm really sorry about, tuck into a ball to get less hurt. The marine solider said than threw Rika over the wall.

Davis grabbed Rika by stretching his arms and protected her from the ground.

Thanks mister. Rika said, thanking Davis.

Are you all right, how code they do that!? Cody said, making sure Rika was not hurt.

Davis had jumped of the wall after the marine and stand in front of T.k.

Hey, if I untie you, you'll become my nakama! Davis said to T.k.

No thanks, I want to show them I'm gonna survive this. T.k said smirking.

You're a stubborn one, like me! Davis said grinning.

T.k looked at the flatten rice ball.

Hey, can you give me that. T.k asked, pointing to the flatten rice ball.

You sure, it's more like a dirt ball now. Davis said, picking it up.

Just shut up, and give it to me! T.k growled.

Davis put it in his mouth, and T.k ate it and cough a little.

Tell her it was delicious. T.k said to Davis.

Davis smiled and left.

(back at town)

He really said that! Rika asked.

Yup, he ate everything and said that is was great. Davis said.

I guess T.k not a bad person! Cody said.

He's not. His nice, and he's only in there because of me. Rika said.

She started tell them how T.k saved her from flame's wolf and the man said if he didn't last a month with out food, he would kill Rika and her mother, and ever since T.k been there for three weeks.

Davis was eating at the bar, when flame came in to the bar and sat down. He said he was going to execute T.k tomorrow afternoon. Davis was furious and punched flame in the face.

You just hit me! Flame said, holding his cheek and tears building up in his eyes.

This guy is trash! Davis said, being hold back by Cody.

My father will here about this! Flame said, leaving the bar.

Davis what are you thinking!? Cody asked him.

I've made up my mind Cody, T.k gonna be my nakama. Davis said.

(back at the marine base)

Davis had appeared in front of T.k.

Look if I untie you, you'll become my crewmate. Davis asked him.

You can't deicide that. T.k said.

Yes I can I'm your captain! Davis said smiling.

T.k just looked at the boy that was his age, than sighed.

I'll join you crew, but only if you get my swords back. T.k said to Davis.

Okay than, I'll be right back! Davis said and ran to the marine base.

Davis used his haki and found T.k's swords on the third floor. He than stretched his arms and rocketed himself to the roof, but hit a statue of captain Morgan, causing it to fall down.

That's him daddy, that's the man how hit me. Flame said, and Morgan told the marines to attack him.

Davis ran down the stairs and through the halls till he saw the brown-haired girl he saved the other day. The girl saw him and they looked into each others eyes for a few more seconds, than they returned to normal, the girl went back to picking a safe while Davis found the room T.k's sword where in. Davis notice there where three swords and picked the up and placed them on his back.

When Davis look out the window and notice the marines where ready to shoot T.k and Cody how was trying to untie him. Just as the bullets where fired Davis appeared in front of T.k and Cody and the bullets hit him and stretched his skin.

You. T.k said shocked.

Davis no! Cody said.

Straw-hat. Morgan said.

Davis just smirked and shoot the bullets back at the marines.

Haha, that won't work on me! Davis said, laughing.

Just what the hell are you!? T.k yelled, still shocked.

I'm Monkey D Davis, and I'm gonna be the king of the pirates. Davis said, with a grin and showed T.k his swords.

I got your swords, didn't know which was yours so I grabbed all of them. Davis said.

There all mine, I use santoryu, the three sword style! T.k said.

Cool, alright let me get you out of here. Davis said, drawing one of his swords.

What are you waiting for kill them! Morgan yelled at the marines, who ran at Davis and T.k with sabers.

Klink! T.k had blocked all the marines swords with his santoryu.

Make one move, and you die! T.k said coldly, making the marines afraid.

Today, I serve under you, captain. T.k said with a smirk.

Hey, you might want to duck. Davis said, stretching his leg.

Gum-Gum: whip! Davis said, hitting all the marines with his leg.

Straw-hat stop right there, or I'll shoot your friend. Flame said, with a gun pointed to Cody's head.

Davis It's okay I'm not afraid to die, just stop these marines. Cody said.

I now! Davis said. Stretching his arms back.

I said stop! Flame said.

Gum-Gum: wind pistol! Davis yelled, hitting flame right in the face and freeing Cody.

Davis look out! Cody yelled as, Morgan brought an axe down on Davis but T.k slashed Morgan in the chest and Morgan fell on his back.

Thanks. Davis said to T.k.

Just doing my job, captain! T.k said smiling, as Davis smiled back.

Captain Morgan been defeated! Said a marine, and all the marines burst into cheers.

I guess, Morgan was controlling them with fear. T.k said, as he fell forward and was caught by Davis.

Let's go get you some food, T.k. Davis said, smiling.

(at the bar)

Davis and T.k where stuffing there face with food.

So Davis do you have a boat? T.k asked, drinking some beer.

Yeah, it's small right now, but will get a big one soon. Davis said, giving him a toothy grin.

I bet we will! T.k said, smiling.

As they where enjoying, there selves the marine's walked into the bar.

Is it true your pirates? One of the marines asked.

Yeah, where pirates. Davis said.

Where are grateful for your help with Morgan, but we are marines and have to arrest you. But instead we ask you to leave. The marines said, feeling guilty.

The townspeople where complaining that their saviors were being mistreated and being asked to leave, however Davis nodded his head and him and T.k got up but Davis asked the marine something.

Hey you see that little brown- haired guy right there, you mind giving him a job, he wants to be a marine. Davis asked smiling.

The marine nodded and walked up to Cody. So you want to be a marine? He asked Cody.

Cody nodded his head.

You'll start with cleaning jobs work you way up and you'll make a fine marine. The man said to Cody, how was extremely happy his dream finally came true.

Davis smirked at this and him and T.k left the bar.

As they left the harbor they saw Rika her mother, Cody and the marines.

MEN, SAULTE! The marine leader said as the marines and Cody saluted them as Rika and her mother waved got buy.

See you later! Davis yelled waving his hand at them, thinking this was the perfect start to his adventure, as he and T.k sailed into the distance.

Next chapter: a mysteries threat! Meet Kari the thief!

_Guy's I hope your liking the story so far and I add a little daikari into it. I know this isn't how the story is in the anime but I wanted to get a little creative. I'll take flames, if you don't like but it's my story like it. Anyways give me some reviews if you like it and I'll see you next time!_


	3. A mysteries threat! Meet Kari the thief!

A mysteries threat! Meet Kari the thief!

(some where In the east blue)

Davis and T.k where just drifting in there boat after leaving the town. Both had very bored faces.

Man, when are we gonna get to land? T.k said sitting from the left side of the boat.

Davis closed his eyes and the wind just surround him than disappeared and he opened his eyes. If we keep going in this direction we should reach an island a few hours. Davis said.

That's good to know. T.k said.

Man I'm so hungry! Davis said holding his stomach.

Me too, but we ate all of the food. T.k said.

Both of them looked up and saw a bird in the sky.

Hey look a bird. T.k said.

Davis looked up and than smiled.

I know, let's eat it! Davis said.

What, how do we catch it? T.k asked to Davis.

leave that to me. Davis said, and he let the wind surround his legs and feet.

Wind-Wind: Rocket! Davis yelled, and he was shot into the sky.

Make scenes. T.k said as he looked up.

Davis had made it to the bird but was surprised that it was larger than it appeared. T.k looked closely and saw that Davis was stuck in the birds beak.

waaaahhhhh! Help me! Davis screamed.

Davis you idiot, what the hell going on up there?! T.k yelled, as he rowed the boat trying not lose site of the bird.

while he was rowing, T.k notice three man yelling for him to stop. In fear of losing his captain he told the men to jump on the boat and not get run over. The men made it but there auras turned to a more sinister one. They said that they where pirates and where gonna take this boat. T.k looked both pissed and not scared.

(5 seconds later)

Where very sorry, we had no Idea you where the great pirate hunter, T.k. One of the pirates said, as they where now rowing the boat and where covered in Bumps and bruses.

Just keep rowing to the closes island, if I'm right Davis will be starting a riot. T.k said sitting in the back of the boat and looking into the sky.

(Scene change to a town)

A young brown-haired girl wearing a pink shirt, a yellow skirt and blue boots holding a brown piece of paper was running from a group of pirates.

You better give us that map back! The pirates said.

The girl continued to run from the pirates till she heard an explosion form the sky. She looked up to see a bird and something falling from the sky.

Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Davis screamed, as he hit the ground between the the girl and the pirates.

What was that? The girl asked.

A guy fell from the sky. One off the pirates said.

Man, why was I hit by a cannonball? Davis asked.

The girl and pirates where surprise to see the boy was alive and unharmed.

But at least I'm safe now. And what just happen to me was awsome! Davis said.

The girl looked shocked but realized that it was the boy how saved her before. The girl than smirked and walked to the boy.

Man, I'm so hungry. Davis sai. Holding his stomach.

Boss you came to save me! The girl said.

Davis looked at here and she gave him a cute look.

hey, it you. Davis said, rembering her from before.

The pirates just looked at them with a angry look.

There all your boss. Have fun. The girl said, as she ran and turned to a corner.

Hey that girl getting away! One the pirates said.

That's okay we got her boss. The pirate said.

Do you guys know where I can find something to eat? Davis asked the pirates.

foods the least of your worries! The pirate said, hitting davis on the head and causing his straw-hat to fly into the air. Davis that hit the man in the face and knocking him unconscious. Davis than caught his hat and put back on his hand.

you better keep your hands off my hat. Davis said.

You bastard! The pirates said.

Gum-Gum: wind pistol! Davis said, hitting the pirates with both his fist and knocking the pirates out cold.

Whoa, you really strong! Davis looked up and saw the girl from before on a balcony.

Hey your the girl how set me up! How are you!? Davis asked the girl.

I'm a talented thief that steal only from pirates, the names Kari. Hey want to join me. Kari asked Davis with a smile.

Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. Davis said walking away.

Hey Hold on a minute. At least think about it. Kari said, running after Davis.

Just than Davis stomach growled. I just remembered, I'm still so hungry! Davis said, falling to his knees.

Well come with me, I'll find you something to eat. Kari said.

Davis got to his feet at incredible speed and followed Kari down the street.

(scene change)

Davis munching on a few sandwich's that Kari made for him.

So is this your house or something? Davis asked, looking around the house.

This isn't my house. I'm just staying here for the time being. Kari told him.

Really, so your a thief. Davis said to Kari.

That's rude, I only steal from pirates. Kari said. So don't go thinking, I'm a scumbag thief.

All thief's are the same to me. Davis said.

My goal is to rise hundred-million berries! Kari said.

wow. Why do you so many berries for anyways? Davis asked, munching on some bread.

That's a secret. Kari said, putting the map in her shirt. But with this chart of the grand line, the hundred-million is now possibility.

Grand line, chart, you must be a navigator! Davis said to her.

I'm the most skilled navigator, you'll ever meet. Kari said, smirking.

That's great, you wanna join my pirate crew! Davis asked with a smile.

Wait, your a pirate!? Kari asked surprised and angry.

Yeah! Davis said, taking off his hat and looking at it with pride. I promised the guy how give me this hat that I gather a crew, and become the greatest pirate that ever lived.

Slam! Kari slamed her hands on the table and looked at Davis with an angry look.

I'm not joining your crew, I hate pirates! I like money and tangerines! Kari said angrily.

Davis looked at her and knew something was wrong. Thanks to his observation haki, he could read emotions and he notice thought she acts like a happy person, but has a deep saddnes in her heart. Davis knew that someone important to her was killed and she had to work for her mother's killer to save herself and village.

Davis than got and walked to Kari who just rised an eyebrow at him. She was caught off guard when he embraced her holding her head to his chest.

Hey, what the hell are you doing!? Kari said, trying to break free.

It's okay, I know what happened to you and your mother, don't pretend just let it out. Davis said.

Kari was shocked, but than tears started to form in her eyes as she strated to remebered her mother. No longer trying to break free she sink into the boys embrace and cried into his chest. Davis just stroked her hair and held her. After ten minutes she had calmed down.

There, you feel better? Davis asked, separating from the embrace and smiling at her.

Yeah, thank you. Kari said, with a small smile.

My mentor, he told me that fishmen have a very large hatred for human but didn't tell me why. Davis said. but what they did to you was unforgivable!

Ya know let's stop. My names Davis by the way! Davis said, with his trademark grin.

But besides that how's the captain of the pirates that where chasing you. Davis asked Kari.

There captains name is Rex. Kari said.

Davis was surprised at what she said. Tai had told him that he and Rex where pirates in training on the pirates kings ship. He than smirked when he remembered how Tai made fun of his funny nose. Tai said that as soon as he saw it you break down in laughter. He also said that he became a ruthless pirate, different from the guy he once knew.

Yeah i know a bit about Rex, he's a pretty bad dude. Davis said his arms cross.

Yeah, but he has a lot of treasure that I'm gonna steal! Kari said with smirk, thinking about the all the gold.

Say how about this, if I help you get Rex's treasure how about you join my crew. Davis said to Kari.

Oh and before you say anything, look just cause I say I'm a pirate dose'nt mean I'm a bad person. Davis said.

Kari was in deep thought thinking about what he said to her. _He dose'nt seem like a bad person and he did now what happen to my mother. Plus he did save me before. Kari said, blushing at the last though. _

Okay I accept, so how do we a get Rex's treasure? Kari asked.

Will for starters, your gonna double-cross me. Davis said, grabbing some rope and telling her his plan.

(Rex's pirate camp)

Kari had just hurled Davis into the middle of Rex's pirate camp As all the pirates just started at them. Kari just walked to Rex and eyed him.

Here yours map back Rex. Kari said, handing rex her map back.

What's change your mind girl? Rex asked with a serious vocie.

My old boss, I can't stand him putting my life on the line. So I tide him up and betrayed him. The name Kari, let me join you. Kari asked in a serious tone.

Rex and his crew stared at her for a few seconds before they all burst into laughter.

You got spunk girl, i like that! Rex said. Men where gonna have a party to celebrate to arrival of are new crewmate, Kari!

The Rex pirates yelled and began to start drinking, eating and having a good. Davis was locked in a metal cage sitting cross legged. Kari walked up to the cage with an apple In her hand. She bent down and put the apple In front of him, Davis mouth a thank you and Kari smiled at him.

Men, prepare to fire the Rex ball! Rex yelled.

Three men brought out a huge cannon while one man brought out a green cannonball with Rex's Jolly Roger painted on it.

What is that? Kari asked looking at the cannon.

Just look at the destructive power of my Rex ball. Rex said smirking.

The pirates lite the fuse and waited. Kari tensed up and looked at the cannon. Than the cannon fired and destroyed 3 miles of house and the surrounding area. Kari now feared the rex pirates more than ever.

The pirates than moved the cannon to face Davis, Rex than give Kari a match box.

Fire at your old boss, prove your loyalty to the Rex pirates! Rex said smirking.

Kari was shocked and didn't know what to do. If she didn't she shoot him, they would kill her. But if she did shoot, than she kill the boy that was trying to help her and she be no better than these pirates. she was brought of her thoughts when a pirate grabbed the match box and lit the cannon fuse. Kari was shocked and than grabbed 3 wodden poles from under her skirt, connected them together and hit the pirate on the head.

Davis was a bit surprised that was going to great lengths to not kill him, and was a little touch by that.

The pirates than attacked Kari with there swords with was blocked by her staff. Kari than ran to the cannon to stop it from firing. Kari used her hands to stop the fuse.

Aaaaahhhhh! Kari screamed as the fuse burn her hands.

Davis was now angry that these men where attacking the girl that was trying to save him. He fazed right through the ropes and bars by turning into the wind. Davis saw that the pirates where about slash Kari and he appeared between them and blocked them with his dragon katanas as someone appered next to him and slashed the pirates with two swords.

Hey, nobody attacks my captain lives! T.k had just appered out of nowhere and had attacked the Rex pirates.

T.k, man am glad to see you! Davis said smiling.

Kari had a looked shocked. _The crew he was talking about, was the great pirate hunter T.k! _Kari said, looking amazed._  
_

So, your the great pirate hunter T.k. Have you come here for my head? Rex Said his arms cross.

No, I gave up pirate hunting. T.k said. I'm just here for my friend that's all.

While I'm not, killing you will be great for my name! Rex said.

Rex ran at T.k, who put is white katana in his mouth and hold his two black katana in his hand and attacked Rex. T.k than slashed Rex into three pieces, Kari looked in disgust, and Davis looked for a few seconds till his eyes widen.

T.k, look out! Davis screamed, but he was to late.

T.k than felt a sharp pain on the side of his body.

Gaaaaahhhhh! He yelled, as he looked and saw a knife in the side of his body.

T.k looked and saw that Rex had split his body and they stuck back together.

The chop-chop fruit, that's the name of the devil fruit I've eaten. I'm a an that can never be defeated by the sword. Rex said laughing.

Stabbing him in the back was a cowardly move, YOU BIG NOSE! Davis yelled as the Rex pirates just looked horrifed, while Rex looked at Davis, very angry.

What. Did. You. Say. Abou. My nose! Rex said as Davis grabbed T.k and turned the cannon to face the entire Rex pirates.

Wah, crap the cannons pointed at us. Rex screamed sacred.

Kari, hurry light it and let's go.! Davis said.

Right. Kari said, as she lit the fuse and they ran off.

Everybody, take cover! Rex said as the cannon fired creating a huge explosion.

(Back with davis and the gang)

Davis had just manage to get T.k bandage up after removing Rex's knife from the side of his body.

There, the bleeding stop but, you should get some rest. Davis said.

T.k, knowing Davis was serious, just walked into a house and fell asleep the moment he laid on the bed.

Davis looked around till he notice a small white dog infront of a pet shop.

what's with this dog? Davis asked as just looked at it The unmoving dog.

His name is hawk and guarding this pet store. Said a young man walking towards them.

Who are you? Davis asked.

My name is takato. I was a friend of his owner. He said.

My names Davis, and this is Kari. Davis explained.

Hey old man, where's this dogs master? Davis asked. he wonder if the dogs master had died because if the pirates.

You see, the dogs master died of a illness 4 months ago. Takato said.

what? So is this dog just waiting for his master to come back. Kari asked.

No, this dog knows his master is dead. This store his treasure so he gonna protect it with his life. Davis said, while Kari and Takato looked in shocked.

How do you know!? Kari asked.

I felt his emotions with my haki. I explain after Rex is deafeted. Davis said.

Just than a Lion's roar was heard and they turn to look at a huge yellow lion, with orange tips on it's mane, two grey metallic looking fangs. On top of this lion was a man wearing a bear costume. The lion roared again but davis looked at it with a glare.

What the hell do you want? Davis asked in an angry tone.

Saber(short for saberleomon) is hungry and will take what ever we want. Get your food saber! He said, and the lion swipe it's paws at the shop, but it was blocked by Davis arm.

Davis looked at the lion with a glare of hatred. He hated people how destroyed other people treasure.

You where about to destroy this dogs treasure! Davis said, with hatred. I hate nothing more than people that destroy other people treasure!

That said, Davis kicked the lion back 50 feet and prepared his attack. He stretched his fist back and than let the wind creat a small tornado around his arm. The pair looked terrified and screamed as Davis prepare to attack.

Wind-Wind: Tornado rifle! Davis screamed, shooting his attack faster the the speed of sound, hitting the pair as they where sent into the sky.

Davis anger left as soon as it came, as he was now sitting next to hawk, who begin to lick Davis on his face.

Kari looked at them with a smile, the first real smile she had done in years. There was a new hope in her eyes.

Davis had sensed another Rex ball that was fired and was heading to the house behind Kari. Davis ran to her as the Rex ball was about to hit and pushed her out of the was, but Davis was hit with the ball and was sent flying through three house. Kari saw this and looked horrified.

DAVIS! Kari screamed as she ran to him and saw he was bleeding from his back.

Hey, are you okay? Davis asked her, as he struggled to stand up.

Why did you do that? Kari asked, still scared about what happen.

Your my friend, as long as my friends are okay, I'm okay. Davis said, smiling at her.

Kari looked shocked for a few more seconds, than she smilied and than it happen.

Smooch! Kari gave Davis a small kiss on the cheek causing both teens to blush a deep crimson. Both looked at each other before smiling.

Than Davis remembered something important. Oh no, T.k was sleeping in that house. Davis yelled, running to one of the house with Kari not far behind.

Hey T.k, are you in there. Davis yelled.

That's one hell of a way to wake a guy up. T.k said holding a his head. I could've use a few more zzz's.

How did you survive that blast?! Kari asked, amazed.

Alright, your alive. Davis said.

T.k looked at them and notice the blood on Davis back.

What the hell happen to you? Your in worse shape than me. T.k said.

I won't stand for this, I won't let this maniac destroy what my friends and family worked so hard. Takato said, clutching his hands into fist.

Takato began to run towards Rex's pirate camp.

I'm coming for you, Rex the clown. Takato yelled.

Well we better get moving. Davis said.

Will if that's the case, that's let's get going. T.k said.

your going too, but your wounded! Kari said.

Yeah, but the injury to my pride, is worse than the injury to my gut. T.k said, smirking and tying his bandana to his head.

C'mon let's go. Davis said, as the three made there way to Rex's camp.

(scene change)

When Davis and the gang got to the entrance of the camp they found Takato sitting on the side of a building.

Takato! Davis said, as they all ran to his Aid.

Hey Davis, looks like i could'nt do anything to help. Takato said, laughing weakly.

Don't worry you helped enough. Davis said, and Takato fell unconscious.

Well, here goes. Davis said, seeing Rex and his crew on the roof. BIG NOSE! Davis screamed, shocking everybody and making Rex angry.

That's the worst thing you could have said to him! Kari said scared.

You wanna be funny huh straw-hat, Men prepare the REX BALL! Rex screamed and they brought the cannon out.

Why ya had to say that?! Kari asked running behind a building.

C'mon Davis, we gotta go! T.k said.

You go ahead. Davis said, smirking.

Prepare to die! Rex screamed.

I'm fine, just watch. Davis said, and the cannon fired the Rex ball.

Now, Gum-Gum: balloon! Davis yelled, inflating his body like a ballon and bounce the Rex ball back to the Rex pirates creating a huge explosion.

Alright, I got them! Davis said smirking.

What the hell can of monster are you?! Kari screamed Davis.

I think you freaked her out. T.k said to Davis.

Okay Kari, go find your treasure. Davis said to Kari, who nodded and went to find the treasure.

Just as she left a man on a unicycle holding a sword came charging at them.

I am Ben, captain Rex chief of staff. You will pay for your disrespect! Ben said, rising his sword.

Ben was about to strike Davis with his sword but than.

Klick! T.k appeared between them and blocked Ben sword with his sword.

I'll be your opponent! T.k said.

Ah, pirate hunter T.k, as a fellow swordsman I accept your challenge. Ben said, kicking T.k in the wound where Rex stabbed him.

Gah! T.k said, holding his wound.

Ben came and prepare to stab his wound and T.k stand his ground, and Ben than stabbed his sword into his wound but T.k didn't try to move.

Why didn't you try to avoid it? Ben said.

Because, I'm gonna make you see how my skills surpass yours! T.k said putting his white katana in his mouth.

Will than, prepare to die! Ben said preparing, to kill T.k.

Three sword style: Demon slash! T.k yelled and striking Ben and giving him a large cut.

Ben! Rex yelled out.

I Can't believe the Rex pirates, where defeated by pity thieves. Ben said and than fell to the floor.

where into pity thieves, where pirates. T.k said before falling to the floor. Davis, I'm going to sleep.

Great, I'm ready for a fight. Davis said grinning.

Hey kid, that straw-hat it reminds me of brown-haired punk I use to know. Rex said, with a hint of venom.

By this time Kari had returned to with two bags filled with treasure and was watching them from the shadows.

Davis removed his hat and looked proudly at it.

I promised the man who gave me this hat, that I would be come the king of the pirates and return this hat to him. Davis said, and looking proud.

suddenly three knifes cut three holes into the hat and said it into the sky. Davis looked horrified and remembered his promise.

Flashback:

I'll leave this hat to you, it means more to me than anything in the world, so you better take care of it, you hear me. Tai said, as Davis started to cry.

Flashback end

Davis looked at his hat now with three holes in it. Davis than gave Rex a angry glare.

you bastard, you ruined my hat! Davis yelled.

If you loved it, so much than maybe you should take better care of it! Rex said, laughing.

Your gonna pay for this! Davis said, preparing to hit Rex.

Just try, your never hurt me. Rex said, smirking.

Davis than hit him, shocking Rex and making his body break apart. When bRex looked around he was shocked at what he saw.

Looking for these? Kari asked, having all of Rex's body parts tied up in a rope.

What, my body! Rex said, having only his head, hand and feet.

Haha, that's what I call a thief. Davis said stretching his arms back and wind surround his arms.

see ya, Rex. Davis said smirking.

wait stop! Rex yelled.

Gum-Gum: Wind bazooka! Davis said, hitting Rex's in the face sending him flying for miles in the sky.

Kari than walked over to Davis seeing him picking up his hat.

Hey, i'm sorry about what happen to your hat. Kari told him.

No worries, I can still wear it. Davis said, putting it back on his head.

Hey Davis, when I have time I'll fix it for you. Kari said smiling.

Thanks. Davis said, smiling back.

The both of them walked over to a snoring T.k.

Hey T.k, wake up. Davis said tapping his head.

wha, did we win? T.k asked.

yeah, we won! Davis said, smirking.

The pair walked over to Takato and saw he was awake and crying.

finally, where free from those pirates! Takato yelled.

The gang notice that a group of people where coming there way.

Takato! What happen here, where are the pirates? Asked the villagers.

We beat them up! Davis said, as all three of them smirked.

What, who are you people? The villages asked.

The trio looked at each other before smiling.

Where, pirates! Davis said.

What, get them. The townspeople ran after Davis and his friends.

This is a good town. Davis said, as he smiilied.

(scene change)

The gang arrived at the docks and set sailed.

Hey guys. The gang looked backed to see Takato and hawk at the edge of the dock. I hope we meet again someday. He yelled, as hawk bark at them.

unkown to Kari, Davis had left one of her bags of treasure back at the docks. He knew he would be in trouble later, but for now he looked foward, getting ready for a new adventures.

next chapter: looking for a ship! Meet ken the Liar.

_this is my longest chapter yet. i hope you enjoy this chapter, I added some daikari into it. Anyway give me some reviews and tell me any digimon you want me to add in my next chapter. See ya!_


	4. Looking for a ship! Meet ken the lair

I don't own Digimon of One piece, if i did Davis and Kari would be together, the same for Luffy and Nami. i only own characters i create.

* * *

looking for a ship! meet ken the liar

(after the crew left orange town)

YOU IDIOT! Kari yelled, as she was trying to shove Davis head into the sea.

Kari what are you doing, i can't swim! Davis said, trying to avoid the water.

T.k was just laughing at scene in front of him.

Don't you remember, i need that treasure to help my village!? Kari said, tears beginning to climb down her face.

Davis eyes widened after hearing this. _That's right, I forgot all about her and her villages problem and gave away her treasure. I'm such an idiot. he thought._

Before Kari could do anything, Davis captured her in a warm hug. Kari just sank into the embrace crying into his shoulder, and both stayed there for a good 4 minutes before Kari calmed down and they broke the hug.

I'm really sorry Kari, i was so busy that i forgot your problem. i'll make it up to you by finding a lot of treasure for you okay. Davis said, before kissing Kari on her forehead making both teens blush.

Yeah, thank you Davis. Kari said, with a smile and still blushing.

If you two are done being a couple, when are we gonna get to the next island? T.k asked, while Davis and Kari blushed.

Kari than checked the map and found a small island. There's an island south from here and it only has one town on it. Maybe we can find a ship there. Kari said.

Yeah, and some fresh meat! Davis said with glee.

We also need some sake to! T.k said with a smirk.

You two are simple minded, ya know. Kari said with a smile.

Alright than, let's go! Davis said.

They changed the ships course to the south and Davis used his wind powers to make the journey shorter.

* * *

(40 minutes later)

The crew had finally made it to the island, but there was only one place they could dock the boat. A very rocky shore. After they docked on the beach they decide to walk towards the town. But before they could even take two steps they where suddenly hit by three lead bullets that hit the the ground in front of the them. Than multiple flags with jolly rogers with black hair appeared from the bushes. Than a boy no older than them with raven black hair, a black sleeve shirt, blue shorts and purple shoes, holding a slingshot came out from the bushes.

Step no further! Behold for I am captain Ken, the solo warrior of this here island! I have over 500 men ready to fight to protect this island form you pirates, so come and face me! Ken said, preparing to shot another lead ball.

The gang just looked at him and saw he was lying about having 500 men, but they saw that he was willing to defend this island down to his last breath. The gang all had the same thought and smirked.

You don't really have 500 men. Davis said with a evil smirk along with the other. Ken was shocked and swallowed a lump in his throat for being found out.

Okay maybe i don't have 500 men, but i won't backed down, i will protect every one on this island! So do your worse! ken said, pulling the slingshot string back.

The gang just looked at him for a few seconds, but they than fell the floor laughing, to which shocked ken for the most at least. After about 20 minutes the gang calmed down just looked at him.

Dude chill out, were good guys, not your enemy. Davis said, with T.k and Kari nodding in agreement. Hey by the way you wouldn't happen to be the son of a man named Zeo would you?

Ken was stun that this guy new his father name. How do you now my father?! Ken said, his mouth a gap.

Before Davis could say anything, a bush started to move which startled everyone. Suddenly a larger green larva with a purple mouth and purple y on it's head came out from the bushes.

Ken are you okay, I was getting worried when you didn't come back! Said the green larva.

Yeah i'm okay Wormmon. ken said, walking and bending down so the green worm can crawl up his arm.

Hey, by the way what's your name? Ken asked.

My names Davis.

I'm Kari.

Names T.k.

Hey Ken, how about we talk in town. Davis said.

Good idea, follow me! Ken said.

The gang followed Ken as he leads the gang to the village.

* * *

(At a Resturant in the village)

Davis and the gang were eating at Resturant with Davis stuffing meat down his though his head and T.k drinking a barrel of sake. Kari, Ken and Wormon were amazed at how much meat Davis could eat and how much sake T.k could drink.

Anyway what brought you guys to this island? Ken asked

Where here looking for a ship. Davis said, before eating another piece of meat.

Well there's no one in this small town. Ken said, a little nervous.

What about that mansion, maybe someone there could help us. T.k said, and Ken flinch.

No! Don't go there! Ken yelled, shocking the group a bet.

Look the owner of this place now me very well, so order as much. Bye! Ken said, as he grabbed Wormmon and ran out the Resturant.

Something doesn't seem right. Davis said, a piece of meat between his teeth.

* * *

(outside the resturant)

A small group of 3 kids were tip-toeing to the front of the Resturant. They hide behind some large rocks.

This is the place. One of the kids said.

We have to recuse the captain form those pirates. Another kid said.

If we don't he'll be killed by some oni-baba. The third kid said.

Yeah let's go! They all said, as the grabbed ther wodden swords and ran into the Resturant.

When they enter they saw no sign of Ken but they saw the gang talking. They ran up to them and were almost scarred for life.

What have you done with Captain Ken. They all shouted rising there swords at them.

Davis looked at T.k and Kari when a evil smile appered on his face. Both of them caught on with what he was doing and chuckled.

Well first we grabbed him and killed him! Davis said, as the kid's looked horrified.

Than we started to cut his body! Kari said, grabbing a piece of meat holding it up making the kids go pale.

Than we cooked him... AND ATE HIM! T.k yelled with a Demonic smirk.

The kids screamed and looked at the gang, who were balling there eyes out! AAAAAAAAA! WITCH! They yelled, pointing at Kari.

Davis and T.k were on the floor laughing and holding there stomach's, while Kari, who was not happy being called a witch, hit the kids on there head, leaving larger bumps on there head. After they finished laughing, the gang explained that Ken left the Resturant in a hurry.

He must have gone to see Yolie at her mansion. Said one of the kids.

Who Yolie? Davis asked.

She the girl that lives on that mansion on that hill. She been very sick from depression since her parents died two year ago. Captain Ken goes there to cheer her up. Said one of the kids said.

Hey guy, maybe she could help us find a ship. Come on guy! Davis said, as he ran out the Resturant, the other's following him.

* * *

(At Yolie mansion)

So what are we gonna do, there are guards in front of the gate

hmm... I know! Davis said, while picking Kari up bridal style.

Davis what are you doing? Kari asked, blushing madly.

Kari, hold on tight okay! Davis said, as Kari just nodded and nuzzled her face into his chest.

Kari was blushing as she noticed his chiselled features and blushed even more.

Davis turned to the others. You guys might want to hold on. T.k nodded and grabbed onto his shoulders. The kids grabbed his legs tight.

Davis grinned and turned his feet into wind. Wind-Wind: Rocket! Davis than shot them into the the air. They flew in the air till Davis shot some air columms and they where gliding down to the ground. When the hit the ground, Davis put Kari down but her face was still buried into his chest.

Kari, we made it to the ground safely. You can let go. Davis said, as he was blushing a bit.

Kari looked up and pushed herself off him muttring a 'thank you' with a dark red blush on her face.

Well we made it inside. Davis said, looking around.

Who are you people? Asked a skinny purple- haired girl from her window.

You must be Yolie, I have a favor to ask You. Davis said.

A favor? Yolie asked, but than looked as someone was approching them from her garden.

to be continued

* * *

Next time: Joe and mako plan! Defend the village.

Sorry this took so long, I had a lot of things I had to do the last few weeks. Anyway the haki with Davis knows the basic of his armaments haki and observation haki but still as little control of his conquer haki. I'll explain later and sorry this chapter was very short. See ya.

p.s. please give me some reviews.


End file.
